Always Been With You
by ThehunnieMuMu
Summary: Didalam suatu kekeluargaan, pasti ada kebahagian dan juga kesedihan. Pasti ada namanya pertengkaran maupun ketenangan. Didalam keluarga, pasti ada masalah maupun pertikaian. Baik masalah kecil maupun masalah besar. HUNHAN, EXO COUPLE, GS!


**Always Been With You**

 **Hallo guys, ketemu kembali dengan saya, Novalia Lesly sekaku pemilik cerita ini. Kali ini saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah cerita terharu karya ku sendiri, tidak COPAS!**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pemikiranku secara tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa sesekali membuat genre sad/hurt tidak akan bermasalah.**

 **Yg saya harapkan dalam cerita ini, semoga para pembaca /readers menyukai cerita ini. Jika terdapat kesalahan maupun ketidak jelasan dalam cerita, diharapkan maklum. Habis saya juga bukan pembuat novel yg handal dan selalu membuat karangan dengan benar.**

 **Jadi…..**

 **Selamat membaca**

Summary :

 _ **Didalam suatu kekeluargaan, pasti ada kebahagian dan juga kesedihan. Pasti ada namanya pertengkaran maupun ketenangan.**_

 _ **Didalam keluarga, pasti ada masalah maupun pertikaian. Baik masalah kecil maupun masalah besar.**_

 _ **Tidak semua keluarga yg berjalan dengan kebahagiaan hingga akhir. Namun, jika adanya kesetiaan dan juga saling memikirkan sesama maka suatu keluarga yg bersama pasti akan menghadapi setiap persoalan itu.**_

 _ **Akankah setiap persoalan yg muncul bisa dihadapi bersama akan berakhir dengan kemenangan? Atau bahkan terjadinya sesuatu hal yg tidak diinginkan?**_

* * *

 **You have know, I always in you're side.**

Dalam sebuah kehidupan. Tampak semua terlihat biasa saja. Baik menjalankan aktifitas maupun kegiatan lainnya.

Semua tampak seperti tidak pernah mengalami masalah. Padahal, jika di lihat kedalam lubuk hati seseorang. Pasti setiap manusia pernah mengalami yg namanya persoalan hidup. Bahkan sejak lahir di dunia penuh tantangan ini, pasti mengalami persoalan hidup.

Hidup bagaikan seperti pertualangan, mencari pengalaman maupun memory-memory. Bagaikan burung yg terus terbang tak tentu arah dan tidak menetap.

Diantara keramaian orang, Sehun, seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi yg bagus apa lagi mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jens panjang berwarna hitam dengan tas yg digenggamannya, terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Wajah tampan itu terlihat berkerut berkali-kali, seolah mengalami masalah persulitan yg sulit diartikan. Sesekali dia mendegus lelah seperti mengalami sesuatu yg menyulitkan.

Hingga tak terasa, kini kaki melangkah mendekati sebuah rumah yg sangat sederhana. Sebelum benar-benar memasuki rumah itu, Sehun sedikit mengubah ekspresinya dan sikapnya kemudian berahli masuk ke dalamnya.

 _Ceklek_

Pintu rumah berwarna abu-abu sedikit berkarat dibangian _knop_ -nya terbuka. Dengan langkah pasti dia masuk ke dalam kemudian menutup berlahan pintu rumah.

" _Yeobo_." Panggil Sehun dengan suara sedikit keras

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, namja itu mengambil langkah menuju ke dapur yg dinyakininya bahwa istri-nya pasti disana.

Dan, benar! Kini dihadapannya terpampang istri-nya yg sedang memasak tanpa menyadarinya. Dapat disimpulkannya bawha, istri-nya terlampau asik memasak hingga tidak menyadarinya.

Dengan langkah yg pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun, Sehun mendekati istri-nya dan setelah itu memeluk istri tercintanya dari belakang. Mengundang ketengangan dan kekagetan pada istri-nya.

"Astaga, Hunnie. Mengagetkan saja!" ucap Luhan sambil memukul kecil tangan suami-nya yg melingkar di perutnya.

"Mianhe, Lu. Salahmu sendiri tidak menyadariku." Ucap Sehun kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi istri tercintanya.

Luhan kemudian mengecilkan api kompor-nya, setelah itu berbalik. "Mianhe, aku terlalu sibuk memasak tanpa mengetahui kehadiranmu. Jeongmal mianhe, Hunnie." Ucapnya sedih

"Gwuenchana, hm." Ucap Sehun sambil membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

 _Sehun, nama lengkap Oh Sehun. Seorang anak dari Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Yoona yg merupakan dulunya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan Oh Chrop Internasional yg terkenal diseluruh dunia, menikah dengan Xi Luhan yg kini menjadi Oh Luhan, yeoja yg merupakan kaum sederhana dan keluarganya sudah tiada sejak dimana dia berusia 15 tahun._

 _Dulunya kehidupan keduanya sangat bahagia dan melebihi kecukupan, karena Sehun meneruskan perusahaan Appa-nya. Hingga kemudian, tiba-tiba Sehun mengalami penipuan oleh asisten pribadinya sendiri dan asistennya mengambil seluruh ahli perusahaannya._

 _Disaat itu juga, kedua orang tua Sehun mengalami kecelakaan yg entah disebabkan apa kemudian meninggal dunia._

 _Sehun sangat terpuruk dan sedih, bahkan di saat itu dia sering menghambur uang sisa-nya ke club dan sering berlaku kasar pada istri-nya sendiri, Luhan._

 _Luhan berusaha menyadarkan Sehun bahwa yeoja ini akan selalu bersamanya, menjalani hidup bersamanya untuk selamanya, walaupun dia sering mengalami pukulan telak dari suami-nya saat mabuk. Bahkan lebih parahnya lagi, Suami-nya memerkosanya dan itu menjadi trauma terberatnya._

 _Sehun sadar dengan sikap buruknya, tak kalah saat itu Luhan mengungkapkan apa yg ada didalam hati-nya. Melihat betapa sedih dan pedihnya istri-nya menagis didepan matanya sendiri dengan tersenduh, merasakan kepahitan yg diterimanya._

 _Sehun bersyukur, Luhan mau memaafkannya. Dan disaat itu, dia mulai mencari kerja dengan ijazah-nya yg memuaskan. Namun, banyak perusahaan-perusahaan masih belum membuat lowongan kerja._

 _Hingga kemudian, saat dimana Sehun tengah berjalan melintasi super market. Dia melihat seorang Ahjussi di palak. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung menolong Ahjussi itu. Sebuah keburuntungan, Sehun mendapatkan pekerjaan dan bekerja dengan Ahjussi itu. Dia diterima bukan hanya karena menolong Ahjussi itu, tetapi berhubung dengan Ahjussi itu membuka lowongan kerja serta hasil ijazah-nya yg memuaskan._

 _Terlampau bahagia, Sehun bahkan langsung pulang kerumah-nya dan memeluk istri-nya gembira. Awalnya Luhan bigung dengan sikap Sehun, namun saat mendengar Sehun mendapatkan kerja, rasa senang menjalar diseluruh dalam dirinya. Bahkan Luhan menangis sambil mengumam trima kasih banyak pada Tuhan yg terlah sangat menyanygi mereka._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, rumah tangga Sehun berjalan baik. Walaupun terdapat pertikaian dan berakhir dengan amarah, keduanya kemudian saling bermaafan dan setelah itu menganggap masalah itu tidak pernah terjadi._

Setelah menikmati makan malam, Sehun dan Luhan tengah berbaling mesrah di kasur kamar mereka. Dengan Luhan yg berada didalam pelukan Sehun, dan Sehun yg sedang mengelus lembut surai hitam wangi khas kesukaannya.

"Lu." Panggil Sehun dengan nada yg sangat lembut.

"Ne, Hunnie." Jawab Luhan sambil mencium aroma khas suami-nya

"Apa kau yg merasa sulit hidup denganku?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada serius. Dia melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap Luhan tepat pada bola mata rusa kesukaannya.

"Tidak, tidak sedikit pun." Ucap Luhan pasti sambil membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tatapan sayang.

" _Jinjja_?" Tanya Sehun

"Hah~" dengan desahaan ringan, tangan Luhan terangkat menuju pipi Sehun dan mengelusnya lembut. "Dengar baik-baik, Tuan Oh. Aku Oh Luhan selaku istri resmi Oh Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun bahkan berpikir bahwa merasa sulit hidup denganmu. Walaupun hidup tidak berkelimpahan, namun aku sudah cukup bersyukur dengan apa yg ada pada kita. Aku tidak merasa nyesal menikah denganmu, tidak sedikitpun. Adanya, aku merasa bahwa aku adalah yeoja terberuntung didunia ini yg telah menikah denganmu. Camkan itu!" lanjut Luhan pasti kemudian mengecup singkat bibir suami-nya

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu." Ucap Sehun terharu kemudian menyatuhkan bibir mereka.

"Nado." Balas Luhan kemudian terlarut dalam tautan lembut yg diciptakan suami-nya.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam kehangatan mereka, hingga dimana kenyamanan dan kebahagian melanda diantara keduanya.

* * *

 **WHATEVER HAPPENS, WE'LL DEAL WITH IT TOGETHER.**

Yg dilakukan Sehun kini ialah, menghadap computer sambil mengetik tugas-nya. Sesekali dia mengecek kembali supaya tidak ada kesalahan dalam membuat laporan-nya.

Menjelang 2 jam kemudian, Sehun menyelesaikan laporannya dan baru saja akan menge-print-nya tiba-tiba karyawan lain datang dan mengatakan bahwa Bos memanggilnya.

"Hm, Taekhyun _hyung_ boleh membantuku?" Tanya Sehun pada namja yg tepat berada dibelakangnya sedang memainkan ponselnya.

Taekhyun, nama namja yg dipanggil Sehun itu berbalik dan menatap Sehun. " _Ne, mwo_?" tanyanya.

"Taekhyun _hyung_ , tolong cek laporan-ku. Kau kan lebih lihai _hyung_ , jadi tolong bantu aku. Setelah benar semua, di-print ne. Entar aku ambil sendiri." Ucap Sehun memohon

"Aish! Tanpa memohon pasti aku membantumu, Hun-ah! Kau sudah banyak menolongku, tentu waktunya aku balas budi." Ucap Taekhyun

" _Gomawo, Hyung_." Ucap Sehun senang kemudian berahli pergi meninggalkan Taekhyun yg tengah memeriksa laporan-nya.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah nyakin dengan laporan-nya, namun kalau dia meminta yg sudah lebih lama darinya bekerja disini untuk memeriksa lagi kan tidak masalah.

Taekhyun selesai memeriksa semuanya, setelah itu tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Diraihnya ponselnya dan muncul panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Ah~ sayang waeyo? Merindukanku, hm.." ucap Taekhyun sambil terseyum kecil. Terus berbincang, tanpa sengaja saat Taekhyun akan menyandarkan tubuhnya, siku tangannya mengenai sesuatu yg membuat laporan Sehun menjadi masalah.

"Baiklah, _baby_ ~ Aku akan usahakan pulang rumah."

"….."

"Ne, bye my cutety _changi_ ~" ucap Taekhyun kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Oya, di print." Ucap Taekhyun baru ingat, kemudian dia meminjit print!

 _ **Habis! Habis sudah! Oh Sehun, selamat datang kepada masalahmu!**_

"Sehun, kau dipanggil Bos ke kantornya sekarang." Ucap Taeyeon –sekretaris Bos Sehun-.

"Eh? Bukannya sudahnya?" ucap Sehun bigung.

"Bos memanggilmu lagi, sepertinya dia marah." Ucap Taeyeon membuat firasat Sehun memburuk.

Sehun dan Taeyeon berjalan menuju keruangan Tuan Kim mereka. Saat didepan pintu ruangan Tuan Kim, Taeyeon sudah melangkah pergi sedangkan Sehun berdoa semoga dia tidak membuat kesalahan.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk!" ucap seseorang dari dalam tak kalah setelah Sehun mengetok pintu.

Dengan sedikit perasaan was-was, Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam dan kemudian menutup pintunya. Dia melangkah menuju Bos-nya yg tengah terlihat gusar dan sedikit bermasalah.

"Hm, ada apa anda memanggil saya." Ucap Sehun sebelumnya membungkuk terlebih dahulu pada Bos-nya."Duduklah dulu, Sehun." Ucap Tuan Kim

Keheningan mendadak muncul diantara keduanya, cukup lama. Hingga kemudian, Bos Sehun mendesah gusar dan memberikan laporan yg Sehun nyakin miliknya. Sehun dengan sedikit was-was mengambil laporannya kemudian menatap Bos-nya bigung.

"Lihat dan baca laporan-mu sendiri, Sehun." Ucap Bos Sehun dan tentu diturutinya

Sehun membacanya dengan teliti, hingga saat dilembaran terakhir pada pada terakhir perjumlah, dia membelak matanya saat ada kesalahan dengan angkanya.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa! Ak..aku. Bos, percaya padaku. Aku sebelum menge-print-nya sudah ku periksa dengan teliti." Ucap Sehun kalang kabut, dia tidak berbohong.

"Aku tau, Sehun. Aku tau kau tidak mungkin membuat kesalahan dalam laporanmu, apa sebelumnya kau memberikan laporanmu dilihat seseorang?" Tanya Bos Sehun

"Hm, sebenarnya bukan dilihat. Saat itu, saya meminta bantuan pada Taekhyun untuk memeriksa laporan saya takut ada kesalahan. Pas disaat itu, anda memanggil saya. Tapi, saya nyakin pasti Taekhyun tidak mungkin menganti angka-nya sembarangan." Ucap Sehun

Bos Sehun terlihat tampak gelisah, kemudian aku berahli berjalan menuju ke tempat meja-nya dan menelpon sekretarisnya.

"Taeyeon, panggil Taekhyun kekantorku sekarang." Ucap Bos Sehun

Sehun hanya mampu duduk gelisah, dia merasa bersalah menyangkut pautkan orang lain dalam masalahnya.

Tak lama, sebuah ketokkan pintu terdengar. Bos mengucapkan kata 'masuk' kemudian muncullah Taekhyun dengan wajah bigung.

"Hm, ada apa anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Taekhyun

"Taekhyun, apa benar kamu yg mengecek laporan Sehun?" Tanya Bos tegas.

"Ne, tuan." Jawab Taekhyun

"Apa saat memeriksa, apa kamu ada mengubahnya?" Tanya Bos kembali

"Anio, selesai memeriksa saya tidak menganti apa-apa. Karena saya yakin semua hasil laporan Sehun benar, Tuan." Ucap Taekhyun

"Ah~" desah Tuan Kim gusar

"Ada apa Sehun? Apa laporanmu salah?" Tanya Taekhyun pada Sehun

Sehun mengangguk gusar kemudian menunduk. Dia dapat merasakan masalah akan melandanya. Kemudian dipandangilah Bos-nya dengan rasa bersalah setelah itu dia membungkuk sambil bergumam ' _mianhe'_.

" _Mian_ , _jeongmal_ _mianhe_ Tuan. Saya akan menanggung kesalahan saya." Ucap Sehun

"Sudahlah, kalian keluarlah. Sehun, kamu tunggu laporan besok. Berdoalah supaya laporanmu dikembalikan. Aku akan berusaha menarik kembali laporan itu. Jika berhasil, jangan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Tuan Kim kepada Sehun

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian dia bersama Taekhyun keluar dari ruangan Bos mereka.

"Mianhe, Hun-ah." Ucap Taekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Gwuenchana, _hyung_. Ini bukan kesalahanmu, tapi kesalahanku." Ucap Sehun namun tidak menghilangkan perasaan bersalah Taekhyun.

Selesai dengan kerja-nya, kini Sehun sudah tiba dirumah. Saat membuka pintu, dia sudah disambut langsung oleh istri-nya. Luhan yg merasakan bahwa Sehun mengalami masalah, mengelus lembut dada suami-nya.

"Ada apa, Hun-ah?" Tanya Luhan merasa khawatir dengan keadaan suami-nya.

"Gwuenchanayo, Lu." Ucap Sehun berusaha terseyum menyembunyikan masalahnya. Dia tidak ingin istri-nya sedih dengan kecerobohannya.

Merasa suami-nya belum mau bercerita, Luhan tidak memaksa. Yeoja itu langsung mengajak Sehun menuju kamar mereka.

"Aku sudah buatkan air hangat untukmu mandi. Mandilah, segarkan pikiranmu. Setelah itu kita makan bersama, hm." Ucap Luhan lembut sambil mengecup pipi suami-nya.

"Hm, _gomawo_." Ucap Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Luhan segera menuju ke dapur, memanaskan makanan. Hingga pas selesai memanaskan makanan, Sehun sudah tiba di dapur dengan kaos putih sama celana rumah.

"Duduklah." Ucap Luhan sambil menyiapkan nasi untuk Sehun.

" _Gomawo_." Ucap Sehun setelah Luhan memberikan nasinya.

Kali ini makan malam mereka terasa sunyi. Biasanya yang selalu di hiasi candaan dan gombalan Sehun, kini mendadak hening. Luhan yang mengerti jika suami-nya bermasalah, memilih waktu tepat untuk menanyakkannya.

Selesai makan, Luhan mencuci piring. Sedangkan Sehun tengah memeluk Luhan dari belakang, menyembunyikan wajahnya di celah leher Luhan sambil menghirup aroma menenangkan istri-nya.

"Jja, kita kekamar." Ajak Luhan setalah usai membersihkan piring-piring itu.

Masuklah mereka kedalam kamar, kemudian keduanya berahli duduk ditengah ranjang mereka dimana Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Jadi, bisa bercerita." Ucap Luhan sambil memainkan rambut ujung Sehun

"….." tidak mendapatkan jawaban suami-nya membuat Luhan mendesah lirih.

"Jangan memendamnya sendiri, Hunnie. Aku istri-mu, bukan. Jika ada masalah, maka ceritalah." Ucap Luhan sangat lembut.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun parau

"Hm…" dehem Luhan sebagai jawaban

"Aku melenceng, Lu. Laporanku mengalami kesalahan, dan aku takut di pecat." Ucap Sehun sedih

"Emang kamu tidak memeriksa sebelumnya?" Tanya Luhan bigung, karena tidak biasanya Sehun mengalami kesalahan dalam melakukan sesuatu hal

"Aku sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali. Ah~ aku jadi bigung. Entah kenapa hasil print-nya mendadak aneh." Ucap Sehun frustasi

"Tenanglah, Hunnie. Apa kata bos-mu?" Tanya Luhan

"Dia bilang, berdoalah supaya perusahaan itu mengembalikan laporannya. Dia juga akan membantuku untuk mengambil kembali laporan itu." Ucap Sehun

"Kalau begitu, kau harus lakukan apa yang dikatakan bos-mu. Berdoalah, supaya Tuhan dan Bos-mu dapat membantumu." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Sehun

"Tapi..bagaimana jika laporannya tidak kembali. Pasti bos-ku akan mengalami kerugian besar dan pastinya aku harus mengantinya. Apa lagi, aku pasti akan di pecat Lu. Aku takut, jika aku di pecat. Aku malah akan menyusahkanmu, membuatmu sedih dengan kecerobohanku." Ungkap Sehun sambil memeluk lebih erat tubuh istri-nya

"Hun-ah~ Dengarkan aku." Ucap Luhan kemudian melonggar pelukkannya sambil menatap Sehun tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau tidak lupakan, aku ini istri-mu. Masalahmu, masalahku. Kau tak perlu merasa menyusahkanku, aku seharusnya yg berkata begitu. Aku..aku merasa tidak berguna. Seharusnya aku membantumu mencari uang, bu-"

"Tidak, Lu. Lebih baik aku bekerja sangat keras dari pada menyuruhmu bekerja. Bekerja sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku, dan tanggung jawabmu ialah mengurus rumah tangga ini sayang." Potong Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan cukup lama kemudian membawa yeoja yg sangat dicintainya kedalam pelukan hangat

"Hisk.. .." Isak Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun erat

"Sshh, Lu. Uljima, jangan meminta maaf. Ini bukan kesalahanmu." Ucap Sehun lembut, sesekali mengecup kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Mending sekarang, istri cantikku membantuku berdoa supaya laporan-ku dikembalikan." Ucap Sehun sambil menghapus jejak air mata Luhan

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian keduanya mulai berdoa. Berdoa kepada Tuhan, memohon pertolongan-NYA. Setelah itu, keduanya berahli tidur karna waktu terus berjalan.

* * *

 **HAPPINESS IS EVERTHING FOR THIS FAMILY**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, sama cerahnya Sehun. Kini dihadapannya, terpampang wajah cantik dan manis istri-nya yg tengah memakaikannya dasi.

Kejadian-kejadian sudah mulai dihadapinya, jika memang dirinya dipecat, maka dia akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan kembali. Asalkan halal dan juga bisa mencukupi kebutuhan rumah tangganya.

"Oya, Lu. Uang sayurmu cukup?" Tanya Sehun

"Di kulkas masih ada kok ikan sama sayur, hari ini aku niat akan memasak sup ikan pedas kesukaanmu." Ucap Luhan sambil terseyum kearah suami-nya

"Oh~ Istri-ku memang pengertian!" ucap Sehun kemudian mencium bibir istri-nya.

Tangan Sehun mulai melingkar dipinggang ramping istri-nya dan memeluk-nya erat. Bibirnya terus memakan habis bibir Luhan yg tak pernah habis manis-nya. Namun, tiba-tiba Luhan mendorong berlahan Sehun menjauh. Melepas tautan mereka.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun kesal seperti anak kecil yg ke ambil permen-nya.

"Nanti kau terlambat kerja, sayang. Jja, kita sarapan." Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh kecil.

Saat Luhan hendak melangkah pergi, Sehun segera memeluk istri-nya itu kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju ke dapur. Sampai didapur, Sehun duduk manis di meja makan yg sudah disediakan roti lapis coklat kesukaannya. Dia memakan sarapan pagi dengan lahap, membuat Luhan merasa senang.

Selesai memakan dia berahli meminum susu. Apa ada yg ingin bertanya kenapa Sehun tidak minum kopi? Alasannya cuma satu, yaitu dia tidak suka. Dia lebih memilih minum susu walaupun diejek 'bayi besar' dari pada harus minum kopi.

Selesai sarapan, Luhan menemani Sehun kedepan pintu rumah. Dia merapikan pakaian kerja Sehun, kemudian memberikan tas kerja suaminya.

"Nah, ini bekalmu. Tidak masalah bukan, hanya roti selai coklat?" Tanya Luhan

" _Gwuenchanayo_ , _changi_ ~." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup sayang dahi LLuhan istri tercintanya..

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat." Ucap Sehun kemudian berangkat bekerja.

Tibalah Sehun di tempat kerjanya. Dengan hati yg sudah siap menerima kenyataan. Sehun melangkah menuju ke kantor Bos-nya dengan langkah pasti.

 _Tok tok_

"Masuk." Seperti biasa sahutan dari Bos-nya dari dalam.

Sehun menarik nafas sebelum memutar _knop_ pintu itu. Setelah itu, dia berahli masuk kedalam dan disambut pemandangan Bos-nya sedang memandangnya dengan tersenyum.

"Sehun, kau datang juga. Padahal tadinya aku akan memanggilmu pada saat makan siang nanti." Ucap Tuan Kim santai

"Duduklah." Perintah Tuan Kim yg tentunya langsung ditanggapi Sehun.

Sehun duduk di depan Bos-nya. Dipandang Bos-nya yg tampak bahagia. Entah kenapa dia merasa akan ada namanya berita naik.

"Sehun, laporanmu diperbolehkan kembali dan kamu harus segera menyelesaikannya." Ucap Tuan Kim bahagia

"Jinjja, tuan?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doanya dan istrinya.

"Tapi..." Ucap Tuan Kim menjedah, entah kenapa Sehun semakin dibuat penasaran. Membuat Tuan Kim terkikik kecil dengan wajah lucu Sehun.

"...kau harus mempresentasikan hasil laporanmu sendiri. Di depan semua staf perusahaan yg bekerja sama denganku. Kalau kau berhasil, maka aku akan menaikan jabatanmu menjadi sekretarisku." Lanjut Tuan Kim membuat Sehun membeku.

"An...anda serius, tuan?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya

"Ne, wae? Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah, aku bi-"

"Anio, aku mau tuan." Potong Sehun cepat dengan antusiasnya

"Bagus. Kalau begitu besok akan diadakan pembahasan laporanmu. Hari ini pulanglah dan kerjakan dirumahmu, kau diberikan waktu seharian lembur." Ucap Tuan Kim membuat Sehun senang bukan kepalang.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Bos-nya, Sehun segera pulang kerumah. Dalam perjalanan, dia membeli bubble tea kesukaannya dan Luhan. Setelah itu dia baru pulang ke rumahnya.

" _Baby_ , aku pulang." Ucap Sehun setengah teriak.

"Sehun? Kenapa cepat sekali pulangnya?" tanya Luhan bingung

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, ne _changi_ -ah~. Ini aku belikan bubble tea kesukaan kita." Ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan kantong yg berisi bubble tea.

"Gomawo _changi_ -ya~" ucap Luhan senang.

Sehun berahli menganti pakaiannya. Sedangkan Luhan di sofa sedang menonton film. Setelah menganti pakaian, Sehun berahli menuju ke sofa sambil membawa laptop miliknya beserta dengan laporannya.

"Hunnie sibuk?" Tanya Luhan

"Ne, sayang. Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandang kearah istri-nya.

"Anio, hanya tanya." Ucap Luhan kemudian kembali menonton tv.

Sehun pun kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Luhan sesekali tersenyum melihat betapa kerja keras suami tampan-nya ini. Dia semakin merasa bersyukur dan berterima kasih dengan segala hal yg ada pada rumah tangga ya.

"Hunnie. Aaaa~" ucap Luhan sambil mendekatkan pipet bubble tea coklat kearah Sehun dan tentunya dengan senang hati diterima suami-nya.

Jadi sambil kerja, Sehun juga sambil meminum bubble tea nya. Sedangkan Luhan meminum bubble tea sesekali memberikannya pada Sehun. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan sendiri. Namun tidak menghilangkan kemesraan mereka.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga." Ucap Sehun setelah menyelesaikan hasil laporannya.

Sehun sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian dia merasa sunyi, walaupun sebenarnya bunyi tv ada. Cuma...langsung saja Sehun memandang ke samping dan langsung menemukan Luhan sudah terlelap disebelahnya.

"Astaga. Pantesan, aku kira terlalu fokus nontonnya. Eh, ternyata udah tidur." Ucap Sehun sambil terkikik kecil.

Diletakkannya laptop miliknya di meja, dengan laporannya. Kemudian Sehun berahli menggendong Luhan menuju kamar mereka. Dibaringkan Luhan dengan berlahan, takut membuat yeoja rusa didepannya bangun.

Setelah memastikan istri tercantiknya masih terlelap. Dia berahli mengambil dompetnya kemudian kembali ke ruang tamu. Di lepas USB-nya yg berisi laporan yg sudah diperbaikinya. Kemudian dia berahli keluar rumah untuk pergi print tentunya.

Sampailah Sehun di tempat tokoh print dan foto copy. Segera saja dia mengatakan akan print sebanyak lembaran yg diinginkannya setelah itu diberikannya USB-nya itu pada orang itu. Butuh waktu lama tentunya untuk print dan foto copy. Karna yg diinginkannya bukan hanya 1 maupun 2, tapi 20. Bukan 20 halaman, tapi 20 laporan yg sama.

Setelah di print dan foto copy, Sehun memeriksa penyusunannya. Takut terdapat kesalahan kembali. Setelah memeriksanya berulang-ulang, akhirnya dia membayar dan kemudian pulang. Setiba dirumah, segera saja dia masuk.

Terdengar sesuatu di dapur, dan itu membuat Sehun penasaran. Segera saja dia langsung ke dapur, setelah meletakkan barangnya di meja. Tiba di dapur, dia harus di kejutkan dengan Luhan yg entah lagi ngapain.

"Lu, apa yg kau lakukan sayang." Ucap Sehun kemudian mendekati Luhan.

"Sehunniee~" panggil Luhan manja dan itu membuat Sehun kelewat senang. Apa lagi istri manisnya ini lari kearahnya dan memeluknya.

" _Waeyo_ ,hm." Ucap Sehun sambil membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Sehunniee, tadi aku melihat ada serangga. Sepertinya kecoak." Ucap Luhan takut, dan tentunya Sehun mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan membunuhnya karna berani-beraninya membuat _my deer_ takut." Ucap Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk manis dimata Sehun, kemudian dia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa dan bahagia melihat sifat manja Luhan kambuh.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita kencan." Ucap Sehun yg langsung ditatap Luhan dengan mata yg berbinar senang.

"Mau mau!" Ucap Luhan antusias.

"Baiklah, ganti bajumu Lu. Ayo kita kencan." Ucap Sehun bahagia kemudian mereka segera pergi ganti baju.

Setelah menganti pakaian. Keduanya berahli membawa barang-barang yg harus dibawa seperti dompet dan ponsel. Udah itu, keduanya keluar dari rumah kemudian memutuskan naik bus ke suatu tempat.

Setelah menempuh waktu yg cukup lama. Kini sampailah Sehun dan Luhan di Namsan Tower. Mereka tengah berada di taman Namsan Tower, jalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Oh~ romantisnya.

"Yeobo, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap istrinya yg beribu-ribu cantik.

"Ani, changi-ah~" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah suaminya itu.

Sehun tak mampu mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah istri cantiknya. Entah kenapa dia merasa Tuhan sangat baik padanya. Mengirim seorang malaikat yg sangat indah dan mulia.

Seketika Sehun berhenti jalan dan otomatis Luhan juga berhenti. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan bingung sedangkan Sehun memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun tulus kemudian membawa istrinya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hunnie." Ucap Luhan malu-malu sambil memeluk Sehun erat.

Keduanya tersenyum begitu bahagia, bahkan mereka tidak perduli banyak pasangan mata menatap mereka terharu dan itu dengan kemesraan mereka.

"Jja. Kita ke gembok cinta Namsan Tower." Ucap Sehun dengan pandangan cinta kearah Luhan.

"Hm." Balas Luhan sambil mengangguk senang.

Kemudian keduanya kembali berjalan, dimana Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sehun. Keduanya berjalan dengan gembira. Tidak ada yg bisa tau betapa keduanya sangat bahagia. Hanya Tuhanlah yg tau betapa bahagianya mereka.

Gembok Cinta

Tibalah Sehun dan Luhan di sini. Kini mereka tengah mencari gembok mereka di antara gembok-gembok. Keduanya tampak sulit menemukan, karna banyak gembok disana.

"Hunnie. Aku mendapatkannya." Ucap Luhan senang sambil menyentuh gembok berbentuk love berwarna merah.

Tanpa pikir panjang. Langsung saja Sehun mendekati Luhan yg sudah tengah memandang gembok cinta mereka. Sehun mencium pipi Luhan yg memerah kemudian memeluk yeoja rusa istrinya cantiknya dari belakang sambil memandang kearah gembok cinta milik mereka berdua.

 _Xi Luhan_

 _always together_

 _Oh Sehun_

Itulah tulisannya dan cukup membuat keduanya bahagia. Sehun kemudian mengecup lama pipi istrinya dengan sayang. Menghapus air mata yg keluar dari mata indah Luhan.

Selesai dengan kencan mereka, keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Sehun dan Luhan naik bus tentunya, dan kini Luhan tertidur dengan kepalanya yg menyandar di bahu suaminya. Sedangkan Sehun setia mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

Kata Sehun terus terfokus pada wajah damai istrinya. Sesekali tersenyum tulus dan kemudian mengecup dahi Luhan. Bahagia, itulah yg dirasakannya. Bahkan dia merasa sangat bahagia. Bahagia memiliki istri seperti malaikat, bahagia dengan nada rumah tangganya walau hidup dalam segala kesederhanaan.

"Eugh!" Lenguh Luhan lucu.

Dengan berlahan, Luhan membuka matanya dan setelah itu berahli ke samping memandang suaminya yg tengah tersenyum sangat tampan kearahnya.

"Apa aku mengusik tidurmu, hm?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengecup dahi Luhan.

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Matanya tertutup tak kalah Sehun mengecup dahinya dengan penuh sayang. Kemudian Sehun mengelus wajah Luhan dan Luhan memeluk erat pinggang suaminya.

"Apa masih lama kita sampai rumah?" Tanya Luhan sambil memandang Sehun dengan imut.

"Ani, sebentar lagi sampai kok." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mengangguk kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di bidang dada Sehun. Menghirup aroma khas suaminya yg sangat disukainya.

Terlarut dengan kenyamanan, tak sangka mereka sudah tiba dirumah. Setelah turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju kerumah mereka yg tak jauh dari penungguan bus.

Sampailah mereka dirumah. Setelah membuka kunci rumahnya dan berahli masuk kedalam. Sehun menutup pintu dan kemudian menyusul Luhan yg sudah menuju ke kamar mereka. Sesampai dikamar, dapat dilihat Luhan tengah menyiapkan handuk dan piyama Sehun dan punya-nya.

"Sehunnie, mandi saja dulu." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

"Anio, kita mandi berdua saja ne. Sudah malam juga, baby Lu~" Ucap Sehun manja sambil memasang wajah memelas yg hanya untuk istrinya.

Luhan terkekeh kecil kemudian mengangguk. Toh, mereka sudah menikah. Sehun kemudian memekik senang dan seketika senyuman mesum muncul di wajah tampannya. Bersyukurlah Luhan tidak menyadarinya, dan kemudian keduanya berahli ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama.

Menjelang waktu yg cukup lama, terdengar desahan-desahan keluar dari kamar mandi dan tentunya kurasa kalian mengerti apa yg dilakukan suami istri itu. #smrik!

* * *

 **YOU ARE MY EVERTHING AND I LOVE TOU VERY MUCH.**

Sehun sudah di kantor tempat dia bekerja. Kini dia sibuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan memeriksanya berkali-kali. Senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya dan kebahagian muncul didalam hatinya.

"Sehun, sebenar lagi akan diadakan rapat. Kau sudah siap?" Ucap Taekhyun

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Sehun dengan senyum gembiranya.

Taekhyun yg melihat betapa bahagianya Sehun, ikut senang. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh bahu Sehun. "Hwatting, Hun. Kau pasti bisa." Ucapnya menyemangati Sehun.

"Gomawo, hyung." Ucap Sehun tersenyum ramah.

"Sehun-ssi, rapat akan segera mulai. Ayo masuk kedalam." Ucap seorang namja pada Sehun.

"Ne." Balas Sehun kemudian pamit kepada Taekhyun.

"Sekian laporan yg saya beritahu, jika ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf." Ucap Sehun mengakhiri persentasenya.

Semuanya tampak kagum dengan presentase Sehun yg lambat dan baik. Bahkan ada yg bertepuk tangan, tidak ada yg memberi komen. Kemudian semuanya bubar, setelah menyetujui hasil laporan Sehun.

Bos Sehun mendekati Sehun dengan raut wajah gembira dan penuh rasa bangga. Kemudian dia menyentuh bahu Sehun dan menatap rekan kerjanya bangga.

"Bagus. Bagus, Sehun." Ucap Bos Sehun

"Gomawo, tuan." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah. Sesuai perjanjian, kau akan naik pangkat Sehun. Dan bonusnya, kau akan mendapatkan liburan seminggu. Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan malam ini." Ucap Bos Sehun.

"Mianhe, Tuan. Saya tidak bisa merayakannya, karena saya niat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama istri saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena juga bantuan anda, saya bisa menyelesaikannya." Ungkap Sehun tulus.

"Ah~ tidak masalah. Kau sudah lama bekerja bersamaku, dan aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri. Kalau begitu, selamat nikmati liburan seminggumu dan naik pangkatmu Sehun." Ucap Bos Sehun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Gomawo, Tuan. Jeongmal, saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda." Ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk senang pada Bos-nya yg baik.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Sehun. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Bos Sehun kemudian melenggang pergi.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Sehun segera pulang kerumah. Yg ada dipikirkannya ialah memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada istrinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Sehun tak henti-henti tersenyum. Hingga setiba dirumah, langsung saja dia masuk dan mencari istrinya.

"Lu... Luhan, isteriku yg tercinta. Sayang!" Panggil Sehun buru-buru sambil mencari istrinya.

"Aku di ddapur sayang!" Teriak Luhan yg berada didapur.

Tak pikir panjang, langsung saja Sehun ke dapur. Dilihatnya istrinya mendekatinya sambil memandangi Sehun khawatir.

"Wae? Apa terj-"

Greb~

"Lu." Potong Sehun dengan nada yg susah di deskripsi oleh Luhan.

"Waeyo? Terjadi sesuatu, hm?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus punggung suaminya dengan lembut.

Sehun mengantuk dan membuat Luhan bertambah khawatir. Sehun memeluk erat istrinya, dan kemudian mengecup kilat teluk istrinya.

"Gwuenchanayo, Hunnie. Masih banyak pekerjaan kok. Aku percaya jika kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yg tak kalah baik. Jangan sedih, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk erat suaminya.

Mendengar itu membuat Sehun senang bukan main. Bahkan dia terus bergumam 'terima kasih' karena istrinya yg sangat pengertian dan dewasa.

"Lu." Panggil Sehun kemudian melonggar pelukannya.

Dipandangnya Luhan dengan cinta kemudian dicium kilat bibir tipis istrinya. "Lu, rapatku berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan Bos-ku mengangkat pangkatku Lu. Sebagai sekretarisnya." Ucap Sehun gembira

Luhan kaget bukan main. Bahkan dia meneteskan air matanya dan kemudian menangis. Menangis bahagia, bahagia karena betapa sungguh Tuhan menyayanginya.

Greb~

"Lu, jangan menangis. Kau tidak suka ya, jika aku naik pangkat? Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bisa bilang pada Bos-ku kalau aku hanya ingin jadi karyawan biasa." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk erat istrinya.

"Hisk, Anio. Aku senang, Sehunnie. Sangat senang." Ucap Luhan kemudian mengecup bibir tipis Sehun sekilas.

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mencium Luhan tepat di bibir manis istrinya. Kali ini tidak sekilas, bibir tipisnya terus melumat bibir istrinya yg tiada tara manisnya.

"Gomawo, Lu. Kau tau jika bukan karena mu, pasti aku tidak sampai hari ini. Gomawo untuk segalanya, Lu. Gomawo untuk kau yg selalu menyemangatkanku, dan selalu menemaniku menjalani semuanya bersama. Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena Dia telah memberikan malaikat yg terbaik dan tiada tara, dan aku bahkan berani jamin. Tanpamu, aku bukan apa-apa, Lu. Tanpa mu aku yakin, aku tidak akan sampai sekarang Lu." Ungkap Sehun tulus kemudian kembali membawa tubuh munggil istrinya kembali pelukan.

"Kau tau Sehun, apapun yg menjadi persoalanmu adalah persoalanku. Aku juga sangat bersyukur, bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan suami yg terbaik dan bertanggung jawab untuk kehidupan rumah tangannya." Ucap Luhan tulis sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Oh Luhan. Sampai kapanpun, tiada yg bisa menggantikanmu." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengecup rambut Luhan sayang.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Sampai kapanpun." Ungkap Luhan tulus.

* * *

 **THIS IS MY FAMILY AND THE END WILL BEEN ALWAYS HAPPY**

5 tahun sudah berlalu. Sehun dan Luhan, menjalani rumah tangga dengan bahagia. Bahkan kebahagian mereka semakin bertambah, dengan kehadiran anak mereka yg bernama Sehan.

Sehun walaupun sibuk, dia selalu menempatkan waktunya untuk mementingkan istri serta anaknya. Karna, dia tidak ingin menelantarkan kedua orang yg sangat dicintainya.

Bahkan kini. Sehun lebih mementingkan menemani istri dan anaknya ke taman bermain. Padahal dia hari ini harus menghadiri rapat untuk hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain.

Oya, Sehun bahkan sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri. Bahkan perusahaannya yg bernama "OH CHROP INTERNASIONAL" susah terkenal diseluruh dunia. Banyak yg ingin mengalah Sehun kerja sama, dan tentunya dia harus memilih yg terbaik. Walaupun sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri. Namun Sehun tidak lupa dengan Bos-nya yg paling berjasa untuknya.

"Appa!" Pekik Sehan karena Appa-nya terus bengong.

"Eh? Waeyo, hm?" Tanya Sehun setelah sadar dari lamuannya.

"Appa, Sehan ingin makan es krim." Ucap Sehan sambil menatap Sehun dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Aigo, manisnya anak Appa. Jja, kita pergi beli es krim." Ucap Sehun sambil menggendong Sehan menuju ke tokoh es krim.

Kalian menanyakkan Luhan dimana? Luhan tengah dirumah, sedangkan membereskan rumah. Luhan tidak ikut karena ingin memberikan waktu Sehan dan Sehun bersama. Jadinya dia tidak ikut.

Kini Sehan tengah memakan es krim coklat dengan lahap. Bahkan bibirnya kerepotan es krim dan membuat Sehun gemes. Sehun sesekali mencuri ciuman pada pipi Sehan dan menganggu Sehan membuat anaknya cemberut unyuk.

"Sehan, jja kita pulang. Kasihan Eomma sendirian dirumah." Ucap Sehun dan langsung diangguki anaknya.

Sehun menggendong Sehan yg sedang makan es krim menuju mobil mereka yg terparkir tak jauh. Kemudian, dia mendudukan Sehan di sebelah bangku pengemudi, dan memasangkan seat belt pada Sehan.

Setelah menutup pintu, segera saja Sehun berjalan menuju bangku pengemudi dan duduk disana. Selesai memakai seat belt, dia mulai menyalahkan mobilnya. Kini mobil Sehun melaju disetiap jalan luas. Sesekali dia melirik anaknya yg kerepotan makan es krim.

"Sehan, setelah pulang mandi ne." Ucap Sehun dalam bentuk perintah namun terkesan lembut.

"Ne, Appa." Turut Sehan.

Dalam hitungan menit, tibalah Sehun di rumahnya. Kini, dia tinggal dirumah yg tidak begitu mewah, sederhana. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah, dia dan Sehan berahli masuk rumah.

"Ah~ kalian sudah pulang." Ucap Luhan pada saat Sehun dan Sehan masuk kedalam.

Luhan mendekati Sehan, anaknya yg tampak berepotan diantara bibirnya. "Aigo~ Sehannie, makan es krim eo." Ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi tembem anaknya.

"Ne, Eomma." Ucap Sehan sambil menyenggol kecil.

"Baiklah. Sehan harus mandi ne." Ucap Luhan kemudian membawa Sehan kedalam gendongannya.

Baru saja Luhan berbalik dan melangkah. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya, membuatnya berhenti dan memandang Sehun.

"Waeyo, Hunnie?" Tanya Luhan bingung, bahkan Sehan juga memandang Appa-nya bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga mandi bersama." Ucap Sehun dengan senyuman mesumnya.

Blush~

Wajah Luhan seketika sangat memerah. Sedangkan Sehan berteriak senang dan menginginkannya. Sehun bahkan tambah menyeriggai.

"Bagaimana, Lu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menurun naikkan dahinya menggoda istrinya.

"Huft! Kau memang menyebalkan dan mesum." Ucap liha cemberut dan mendapatkan kekehan dari suaminya.

Pada akhirnya, ketiganya berakhir mandi bersama. Bahkan mereka tampak bahagia dan Luhan tampak sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Sehun karena mendapati Sehun sesekali mengeranyangi tubuhnya dengan tangan nakalnya.

Selesai mandi, Sehun Luhan dan anaknya Sehan, berahli makan bersama. Suasana makan malam yg ribut namun menyenangkan. Dikarenakan Sehun yg suka usil mengambil makanan Sehan dan mendapatkan pekikan imut anaknya. Dan Luhan yg terus berusaha meluruskan keisengan kedua orang yg disayanginya.

"Lu, apa Sehan sudah tidur?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar anak mereka.

"Ne. Dia terlihat lelah." Ucap Luhan kemudian mendekati Sehun yg duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv.

Setelah Luhan duduk disebelah suaminya, Sehun kemudian memeluk Luhan dari samping sambil mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas.

"Bagaimana tidak lelah, seharian bermain denganku." Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh kecil.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian memeluk Sehun erat. Dinyamankannya kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun yg terasa nyaman. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendapatkan kemanjaan istrinya.

"Lu." Panggil Sehun lembut.

"Hm.." dehem Luhan sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau bahagia, Lu?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau tau, aku selalu bahagia hidup bersamamu. Dari awal hubungan kita hingga kini, aku selalu merasakan kebahagiaan." Ucap Luhan tulis

Sehun semakin memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Diciumnya kepala Luhan dnegan sayang.

"Jeongmal saranghae, Lu." Ungkap Sehun tulus.

"Nado, Sehunnie. Jeongmal saranghae." Balas Luhan tak kalah tulus.

Keduanya terendam dengan kebahagiaan. Bahkan kebahagiaan yg mereka dapat adalah kebahagian yg berkali-kali lipat. Sungguh, mereka sangat bersyukur atas segala hal yg terjadi dalam hidup mereka. Dan mereka bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang selalu melindungi mereka dan menjaga mereka.

THE END!


End file.
